Roy's Journey
by UltimateSaturn
Summary: What if Oliver Queen really did die at Ra's hand what would become of team Arrow? How would Roy become the next hero of Starling City. Post 3x12
1. The Arrow Is Dead

This is how I think Arrow season 3 would've continued if Oliver really did die on the mountain at Ra's hand.

Fighting, brutal slaughter, on one side honest people trying to defend their home led by a young man in a red hoodie and a woman in black, the other side were those of criminals, gun weilding terrorists and murdurer's The fight was going well even though many had been hurt including Wild Cat a vigilante who had not been seen in years. Even so the good people of the Glades still carried on to defend their home. However the leader of the terrorists the man responsible for all this was nowhere to be seen.

"Cin watch out!" Roy screamed as he shot an arrow behind his friend taking out a thug who was about to kill Cin.

"Thanks R-Red... Red Arrow" she said trying to play it off well. He just smiled then immediately ran off to Diggle who seemed lost dispatching a few thugs along the way.

"Dig whats going on?" Roy asked while panting after all the fighting.

"Look around man what do you see" Diggle said. He did as the older man instructed but he just looked back in confusion.

"People who need our help." He said

"But where's Brick?" He asked rhetorically.

Roy realised after Brick broke Grant's nose he hadn't been seen. The two heard a scream from an alley near by, they rushed there to find Merlyn with a dead Danny Brickwell laying on the ground.

"Don't bother raising the bow or gun, I'm not the enemy he is or was." Merlyn said while gesturing towards Brick's corpse.

"That wasn't the plan Merlyn" Roy muttered

"It was my plan, yours was to defeat Brick's army and take back control of the Glades, and it seems that you're succeeding", The three noticed the fact that police cars were approaching "Oliver's dead you saw the body it's time you moved on" he said whilst shooting off a grapnel arrow and flying off into the night.

"ATTENTION STARLIING CITY VIGILANTIES YOU ARE NOT TARGETS YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!" Demanded the voice of Quinten Lance coming from a megaphone.

"Roy do we?..." asked Laurel through the earpiece in Roy's hood.

"I'll go you and Dig get Grant to the hospital" comanded Roy.

"Looks like you're giving the orders now" said Diggle as he walked off.

Roy stood infront of the police and reporters as they asked him questions. After Lance got the crowd under control he did ask Roy a few things infront of everyone. " Thanks for the help in taking down Brick but where is he?"

"Dead. He was killed by Malcolm Merlyn, I'm sorry we couldn't get to him in time" he said nervously.

"Why didn't you tell us he was still alive" Lance demanded slightly angrily.

"The arrow made it clear that Merlyn's whereabouts were to be held secret afterall not even he could beat him even back when he was a killer" he said realising that he was going against what Oliver told him.

"Then why are you telling us this now? better yet where is The Arrow?" Lance demanded.

Roy swalloed his breath

"He's dead that's why The Arrow is dead!" He shouted

They covered it up for a few weeks but he couldn't any longer the world knows everyone knows. Lance subsequently shed a small but a noticable tear only seen by Roy.

"He's gone" said Roy one last time.

Everyone was silent this would mark a day that everything changed that the world would move into a new era the one where The Arrow didn't exist.


	2. Hope

At The Glades Memorial Hospital Ted lies on a bed in bandages while Diggle, Felicity and Laurel sit by him as civilians waiting for Dr Lockhart.

Enter Dr Lockhart holding a clipboard

"Well Mr Grant you got pretty banged up but you should make a recovery within the month." He said

"Thanks Doc" he said sheepishly

Enter Roy

"How is he?" Roy asked as he walked in wearing his Arsenal uniform. "Oops!" He said after noticing that Dr Lockhart was in the room. "Dr I..."

Silence filled the room everyone was nervous as hell that they would be outed like this.

"I know who you people are, and no I haven't told anyone", he said drawing looks from the others.

"How long have you known? asked Laurel.

"I helped treat Mr Queen when he came back from the Island and noticed his scars, and I saw those same scars on The Arrow when I helped him out last year after he was poisoned." He stated firmly.

The others weren't suprised he's been patching them up for a while, it was only a matter of time.

"Listen I know that Oliver is gone," he said trying to be sensative, the others just looked down. "But you are his legacy you need to continue what he stood for, Oliver was a vigilante you can be more you can be heroes you can't let Starling get taken over like before. Everyone looks up to you and admiers you." He stated trying to motivative.

"The Arrow's dead we can't go on without a symbol to lead us." Laurel told the Doctor.

"You're a symbol Laurel you carried on your sisters legacy why can't you guys do it with The Arrow identity?" He asked.

"Because he's dead too!" Diggle said, "Roy told everyone he was gone."

"Dr Lockhart we will carry on to defend this city but we can't bring back The Arrow it would be wrong." Felicity shouted after remaining silent all this while.

"I'm sorry... I just needed hope." He said apoligetically. He then left the room.

3 days later during the day

Roy was standing on a rooftop in the glades he was happy to see a patrol car speed by. He then noticed a group of people pulling out guns, putting on hockey masks and entering a bank. He immediately zip-lined to the roof of the bank and entered through a door. He was in a corridor leading downstars, a couple of guards came from around the corner so he hid in a broom closet. The guards went right passed pulling out guns and headed downstairs. Roy followed them to a staircase by the main room of the bank, he stood atop the staircase looking down into the room. Hostages were sitting in the centre with two of the gang holding guns to them as well as that he could also see the two guards unconsious at the bottom of the staircase. The gang seemed familier to Roy but he couldn't tell who they were exactly. The other two gang members were by the vault with one kneeling down trying to hack the password lock.

"Hurry up Ace" said the man standing behind the hacker.

Roy thought it was odd that what appeard to be trained theives would use their names openly in public.

"one minute Jack." Said Ace hastily.

"Jack" and "Ace?" Roy thought. It then hit him this was the Royal Flush Gang they were known to appear in Gotham mainly but two years ago they went on a spree in Starling and fought Oliver. Back then Oliver was known as just "The Hood Guy" he also killed people which wasn't something that Roy could be proud of.

The robbers broke the lock loading the cash into their bags, one of the guards roused and raised his gun to Ace

"Freeze" he shouted.

"Well look who wants some more" Ace called out. The guard was frozen in fear.

Ace rose his gun to the guard.

"Ace don't!" Called out Queen.

Roy then shot an arrow knocking Ace's gun out of his hand. Roy then drew another Arrow and aimed it at him.

"Hello there your highness', what the Bat and bird too much for ya?" Roy said confidently.

"You!" Shouted Jack.

"Sorry don't believe we've met-"Roy said

"I met your boss once, he killed King" Ace shouted

Roy just looked at him in hesitation.

"Yeah, of all the supposed good he did doesn't change the fact he killed so many people!" Ace shouted.

"Well unless you want to end up like him I suggest that your family puts their guns down!" Roy shouted.

"How about I put you down" Jack said while firing at Roy's shoulder.

The gang then bolted from the bank just as the police came in. Roy stumbled to his feet and did his best to run up the staircase. He then tapped his earpiece.

"Felicity!" Roy screamed.

"Lance isn't with them Roy you need to move!" Felicity told him while looking at a the security camera footage on the computer screen.

"How far am I from Verdant?" He said now on the roof

"2 miles but the Glades Memorial is just 700m west" she said

"Verdant?" Ace said after overhearing their conversation from the ground.

Glades Memorial Hospital

Dr Lockhart was walking into an empty ward to grab some files where he found Roy bleeding on one of the beds.

"Oh God!" He proclaimed

Half an hour later

"Well Roy you're lucky out of the 7 bullets only one hit your skin and it was soft flesh too, you should be fine" Lockhart said.

"Oliver... how many...how many people did...did he kill?" Roy muttered.

"Roy listen-"

"No you don't understand, while on the island he did it to survive but here he chose it... he chose to murder all those people, I've been following him for forever and now that he's gone I can finally see the evil he did." Roy blurted out.

"The death count was about 50 something" Lockhart said bluntly.

"You told me that The Arrow gave you hope how could he give you hope if he's killed so many?" Roy asked

"Because he tried, he tried to save others to do good which paved the way for more people to carry on. It's called standing on the shoulers of giants, look at The Flash, Firestorm and now you." He said

"Me what can I do?" Roy asked

"Be a hero" he said.

At an abandoned warehouse which the gang were using as a base

"The Arrow's gone but we can still get justice for dad" he told his mom, brother and cousin who had just joined them.

"No Kyle we got what we came here for, we need to go" his mother told him.

"He killed dad and we are just gonna let that go?" He said

"You said it yourself The Arrow's dead how can we get justice anyway?" Jack asked.

"But his followers aren't and I know where to find them." Kyle said.

The others turned now interested.

"Verdant, a nightclub just the place to get us some cash too" Kyle said now smiling.

The foundry Felicity is at the computer and Diggle is cleaning his guns.

Enter Roy

"The Flush Gang, we need to get them" Roy said now putting his bow on the table.

"That gang was the first street criminals me and Oliver fought and they got away" Diggle said.

"Well where do we find them?" Felicity asked. "I mean it's not like their gonna fall out of the sky and land right infront of us."

Suddenly gun shots came from upstairs.

"Did I do that?" Felicity asked scaredly.

The Royal Flush Gang stood in the middle of the club.

"Don't act dumb with me you idiots fill up the bags!" Ace said.

People started to hand their money, jewelery anything of value over to the gang. Downstairs in the foundry team Arrow discuss what to do.

"We need to get up there" Roy said. Diggle stood up to slow him down.

"If you show up then this place will be compromised" Diggle said.

"But Thea's there"Roy said in a comanding tone.

"John's right we need a plan" said Felicity.

"Then what do we do?" Roy asked them both.

"Well I am the chief of security here so I'll go up" Diggle said.

"They'll kill you" Roy interviened.

Diggle walked up to the case with the guns.

"Fine you can't go alone" Roy demanded whilst picking up his bow.

"I can turn on the sprinklers upstairs, give you a diversion." She said.

"Call Laurel's dad too" Diggle ordered.

"I'll sneak through the ventilation shaft and get outside, chase em off." said Roy .

As Diggle went upstairs and Felicity started typing Roy looked back at the case containing Oliver's costume as he rembered what Dr Lockhart said.

3 minutes later Felicity activated the sprinklers in the club scaring everyone allowing the civillians to run out with Ace and Jack in pursuit. Queen and Ten tried to follow but were shot by Diggle in the legs from behind. The police had set up a barricade within a block radius of the club, Ace and Jack ran down the alley next to the club but were confronted by Roy wearing Oliver's upper suit but still in the Arsenal trousers.

"I'm done chasing you guys" comanded Roy.

"You're alive... wait you your the guy from earlier" shouted Ace.

"I'm continuing his legacy" Roy shouted to the two.

"So am I to my father so let's see who is more devoted" Ace said while he and his brother raised their guns and started to fire.

Roy dodged the gunfire and then threw a his knife into Jack's gun making it explode knocking Jack unconscious. Ace went to see if his brother was ok but that is when Roy went to him and started to punch him a few times. Ace dodged a few then spin kicked Roy in the gut then spun around and hit him on the jaw knocking him down.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time" Ace said with joy while grabbing Roy by the neck. "No matter what costume or code name you use you're still just a fool!"

As he said that Merlyn appeard from behind him.

"If the name doesn't matter than how about Green Arrow" Merlyn shouted loudly then proceeded to shoot an arrow into Ace's chest, "I've always had a soft spot for it."

Ace fell to the ground in pain and died. Roy then got up gob-smacked after seeing someone die infront of him.

"What the hell?!" Roy shouted.

"Be greatful it was either him or you, I chose you." Merlyn said.

"Why?" asked Roy.

"Because this city, it needs someone like you and also because, he was on my list" Merlyn said to the shock of Roy.

"Your list?" Roy asked in confusion.

"You'll find out soon enough, goodbye Roy or should I say Green Arrow." Merlyn walked off.

Roy started to pursue him but then the police came closer so he had to retreat through a vent.

The foundry

Felicity, Diggle and Roy were sitting down with Roy putting a plaster on his forehead.

"Well that went well," Felicity proudly said with Diggle smiling back.

"Merlyn was there" Roy said amongst the pain.

"What?!" shouted Felicity.

Diggle was also suprised

"Yeah when I was fighting Ace he saved me from being killed and shot Ace through the chest, he killed him," said Roy.

"Why would he do that?" Diggle asked.

"He said that he was on his list" Roy muttered.

"List? you mean like the one Oliver used to used?"Diggle asked.

"I guess but who would be on Merlyn's list? and why would he have one?" Roy asked sheepishly.

The three looked at each other in horror as they realised that Merlyn was going to be a problem again

A news report was being shown on TV that stated "The Dark Archer Returns"


	3. Legacy

Note I am changing the cannon slightly with what happened to Wildcat's partner Issac and their falling out.

2 weeks later

On TV a news reporter was discussing the recent murder commited by The Dark Archer. "Malcolm Merlyn is alive the infamous philanthropist and terrorist was thought to have been killed by The Arrow 2 years ago but late last night at the nightclub known as Verdant he killed a member of The Royal Flush Gang; Kyle Reston also known as Ace Merlyn was-"

Thea turned off her TV, walked to her balcony and looked out over the city. She thought of how Merlyn betrayed her in killing Brick and now he's a completely different person. Just as she got that last thought out someone knocked on the door, Thea rushed to the door thinking it was Oliver but was disappointed to find Roy standing there.

"Hey Thea" Roy said happily as he walked in.

"Hi Roy" Thea said sadly while sitting down on her couch.

"Something wrong?" Roy asked sitting down on the chair opposite Thea.

"Oliver, I haven't seen him in almost 2 months, where is he?" Thea cried.

He then realised that he hadn't told her that he had been lying, he then came up to her and hugged her.

"Thea he's fine, it's going to be ok" Roy said trying to consoul her.

"Everyone says that but when someone disapears for 7 weeks it means they are probably dead," She said crying into Roy's shoulder.

"He was gone for 5 years and he came back," Roy told her.

Roy's phone vibrated, he checked it to see Felicity's caller ID.

"I have to go but are you going to be ok?" Roy asked.

Thea nodded and Roy left walking into the hallway and answered his phone.

"What is it?" Roy asked in an angry manner.

"Who stuck an arrow up your butt?" Felicity asked.

"Sorry what's going on?" Roy asked.

"Zytle escaped from jail, Vertigo is back on the streets!" Felicity said.

"Crap this is going to end badly" Roy said while walking outside.

"I've called John he's hitting dealers in the glades." She said.

"I'll go downtown, do the same." Roy said walking down the street.

Ted Grant's Gym

Ted punches away at a bean bag while thinking about the fight with Brick, Laurel then walks in with her gym bag.

"Ted what are you doing here you should be resting!" Laurel said while putting her bag down and running up to him.

"I'm fine Laurel, I just needed some practise, I can't stand being at home all the time" He told her.

"Huff fine just take it easy ok" Laurel sighed.

A group of men in hoods were making a lot of noise from outside, fed up with it the two went outside to see what was going on. They found 6 guys throwing money at another.

"Excuse me what's going on here?" Ted said with Laurel behind him.

The men turned with one of them holding a bag filled with Vertigo.

"Vertigo!" Ted and Laurel said in unison.

"Get the freaks or no Vertigo for any of you!" The man with the bag shouted.

The men ran up to Ted and Laurel with a few of them packing knives. One of then tried to slash open Ted's throat, Ted dodged in the nick of time then kicked him in the gut. Two of the men went up to Laurel she moved out the way socking one of them in the face and fell back to back with Ted.

"So whats the plan?" she asked raising her fists.

"Remember manuver X?" He said smirking.

"I haven't gotten that one down" she said.

"It'll be practise" Ted said.

Immedietly Ted ducked through one of the guys' legs and kicked him in the back of the knee, Laurel then jumped kicking her foot into his face thus propeling her up in the air where she then grabbed one thug pulled him over landing on her feet and subsequently throwing him into another. Ted then punched a guy dodged a punch from another grabbing one's arm and throwing him on the ground then he proceeded to dispatch the last two. The dealer looked at the two in fear and ran down an alley, with Ted in pursuit. The thug turned arouned a corner so did Ted unfortunately Zytle was standing there and hit Ted with a syringe in the chest containing a strong dose of Vertigo. Ted fell to the ground and Zytle walked off.

"No one is stronger than Count Vertigo!" he said as Ted fell unconscious.

Laurel ran up to him to see if he was ok.

"Ted wake up TED!" She shouted.

The foundry

Felicity sits at her desk then Laurel walks in with a delutional Ted.

"Felicity help me!" Laurel screamed while trying to get Ted on the table.

1 hour later

Roy and Diggle walk in.

"Felicity we went after 9 dealers between us but nothing on... Zytle" Roy said noticing Ted on the table.

Roy and Diggle run up to Ted.

"What happened to him?, Diggle asked.

"There was a dealer near thr gym, Ted chased him down an alley where Zytle showed up out of nowhere and nailed him with some Vertigo." she said.

"I'll synthesize a cure" Felicity said while she went to the make shift lab table.

"Laurel he'll be ok" Diggle said softly.

Laurel looked in fear at Ted wondering what he was dreaming of.

Flashback to 4 years ago we see a 47 year old Ted Grant on a rooftop in his Wildcat uniform.

He surveyed the area near him and noticed a couple of thugs attacking a woman in an alley way.

"What's wrong do you need a hand?" The first thug said grabbing the womans arm.

The woman tried to break free but was thrown to the wall.

"Ooh I think she wants to play" said the second thug.

The two thugs went up to her with the first one pulling a knife out. Wildcat ran up to them punching the one holding the knife in the jaw knocking out a tooth.

"Ahh my mouth!" The first thug screamed as he fell to the ground.

Wild cat gestured for the woman to flee and she did so.

"No we can play this the easy way or the hard way, which will it be?" Wildcat said whilst putting a brass knuckle on his right hand.

The first thug got up with the second also drawing a knife.

"Good choice." Wildcat said sarcastically.

The thugs ran up to him with one behind the other. Ted dodged the first one then elbowed the second in the stomach, he then proceeded to kick the second one two more times. When he tried to go for a third his leg was grabbed by the thug and he was pulled forward on the ground. The first thug grabbed him from behind whilst the other raised his arm preparing to cut open Ted's throat. Just then Issac ran inbwearing a ski mask and brass knuckles he knocked out the first thug holding a knife, Ted then got out of his hold and both him and Issac gave the last thug a punch in the face.

"Hey man looked like you needed some help" Issac said happily.

"A couple of minutes ago wouldn't have been that bad," Ted said sarcastically.

The two tied up the thugs to a lamp post, while doing so a plastic bag fell out of one of the thugs' pockets containing some purple and green pills.

"What are these?" He asked while picking it up.

"Vertigo," Issac said Ted just looked at him confused.

"It's a new drug on the streets." Issac said.

"Do you think that these guys did what they did because of it?" Asked Ted.

"Probably, it's a hulicinagenic makes you go crazy" said Issac.

"Well then we should get to the bottom of this." Ted stated firmly.

End flashback

"Ahhh!" Ted screamed as he woke up from his sleep.

"Ted calm down!" Felicity said trying to calm him.

Ted looked around adjusting to the computer screens, lab benches, the arrows layed out on the table and the manequins wearing the Green Arrow and Canary uniforms.

"What happened?" He asked hastily.

"You were hit by a high concentration of Vertigo you're lucky to be alive" she said.

"Where are the others?" He asked calming down a bit.

"Laurel and John are trying to find leads on The count and Roy went to Thea to see if she knows anything." Felicity told him.

"I need to help them" He said while getting up.

"No way you're in no condition for this," she said.

"Felicity you don't get it this is all happening because of me" he said in a serious voice.

Verdant

Roy walks in and heads to the bar where Thea is.

"Hey Thea" he says.

"Hi Roy" she said sadly while turning away to her drink.

"Thea I know things are hard right now but I am on a case and I need..." Roy said whilst noticing a packet of Vertigo in Thea's purse which was on the counter.

Roy snatched it out of Thea's purse, she tried to stop him but Roy fought pushed her off.

"Thea what the hell!?" He shouted.

"Roy I can explain!" She exclaimed.

"Explain what that you're taking Vertigo again remember what happened the last time you were on this stuff!" He shouted which caused her to cry.

"It's Oliver he has been gone for so long and I needed some escape Roy." She cried.

"You can't do this Thea-" he shouted.

"Oliver I need him back Roy or atleast know what happened I need closure." she said really crying now.

Roy looked down in guilt.

" He's dead, he's dead Thea, he died in a fight a fight with Ra's Al Ghul." He said softly.

"What, you knew you knew this and you didn't tell me! How could you lie to me like this why does everyone lie to me!" She said falling back against the counter crying.

"Thea" Roy said.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, GET OUT I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" She shouted.

"Thea I, I" He stuttered.

"What is it!" She asked furiously.

"I need to know where you got the Vertigo from?" He said.

The foundry

Felicity is checking for updates on the case while Ted is spray painting one of Barry's masks that was lying around from his last visit.

"Ted what are you doing?" Felicity asked.

"Well it seems that Wildcat is coming out of retirement so I better update the suit." Ted said while finishing up painting the now black mask.

"So you're stealing Barry's suit?" She asked.

"Not really just the cowl minus the ear things, and I found some of Dig's combat armour." He said smiling.

Just then a beep came from Felicity's computer.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Roy just texted he said that he knows the warehouse Zytle keeps his drugs, Warehouse 64 near Dock 4 looks like Wayne Enterprises bought the place after Merlyn Global Corp went down. Captain Lance is leading a team down there aswell.

"I'll head there now." Ted said.

"Ted you can't!" She shouted.

"You're right the paint hasn't dried looks like I'm wearing the old suit." He said sharply.

"Fine I'll call Roy." She said giving up.

Warehouse 64

The warehouse was filled with crates of Vertigo some thugs and the police were shooting each other. there is also a walkway above where Zytle and his henchmen were shooting gas bullets containg Vertigo (like the gas gun from the green hornet movie)

"You can't stop Vertigo!" Zytle shouted.

Roy smashed through a window on the roof and landed on the walkway, he then shot an explosive arrow at the frame of the walkway causing a part of it to fall down. Luckily Roy moved to a part that wasn't effected unfortunately so did Zytle.

"Warner Zylte YOU HAVE FAILED THIS CITY!" Roy shouted.

"Well I guess I was right, somethings don't die, even you. Tell me how are you gonna set yourself apart from your predicessor?" Zytle asked.

"How about a new codename I am The Green Arrow, say that to Captain Lance when you're stuck in a cell." Roy said confidently.

"Well aren't you sure about yourself" let's see if that will continue?" Zytle said while shoot his gun at Roy.

Roy dodged diving to his side and then shooting an arrow knocking Zytle's gun out of his hand.

"What you gonna do now?" Roy said while standing up.

"Let's see what to when your outmatched oh yes you flip the table." Zytle said.

Suddenly the entire walkway collapsed knocking down most of the cops and thugs. Roy was knocked out with Zytle standing behind him weekened but holding a vertigo gun to Roy.

"Let's see if the legacy continues." Zytle said about to shoot Roy.

"Let's" Ted said while punching Zytle in the face.

The two stared each other down.

"So something new has been added who are you ment to be?" Zytle said.

"The last guy who asked me that ended up getting a bullet in the head." Ted said.

"Aren't I scared." Zytle said while lunging at him.

Ted dodged it then proceeded to trip up Zytle making him land on his stomach.

"It's over." Ted said.

Zytle then noticed his Vertigo gun from earlier and picked it up shooting Ted in the chest. As Ted inhaled it he fell to the ground screaming in pain. Just then more police officers arived causing Zytle to flee, Roy woke up pulling Ted along with him.

Flashback 4 years in the past

Ted and Issac are dispatching a couple of Vertigo dealers leaving them whimpering.

"Well that went well." Issac said.

"Yeah but these are just small time dealers not the main problem." Ted said while whiping away blood from his jacket.

"Well I got an idea"

Ted and Issac stand on a rooftop with one of the Vertigo dealers who is chained to a water tower.

"So my friend who is the man behind Vertigo?"

The thug didn't answer. So Issac punched with brass knuckles knocking out a tooth.

"So you gonna tell me?" Issac said again.

"I can't he'll kill me!" The thug screamed scared for his life.

"What makes you think I won't" he said while punching him two more times each time harder than the last.

"Issac cool it." Ted said.

"So do I need to ask again." Issac said intimedating the thug.

"Please God help me!" The thug screamed. Issac proceeded to punch him several more times.

"Issac stop it. Issac STOP!" Ted said while grabbing Issac's arm.

"He deserves this-" issac said hastily.

"Count..." The thug said weekly.

"What?" Issac and Ted said in unison.

"Count... The cou... His name is... Count Vertigo." The thug said then he died from the pain.

Ted rushed to him to see if he was ok, only to find the thug without a pulse.

"We know his name we know who he is Ted." Issac said happily.

"At the cost of another..." Ted said holding back his anger.

"He's trash the important thing is that we got the count." Issac said defensively.

"And what you gonna do with him?" Ted said.

"Ted I..." Issac said quietly.

"Shut up, you went against everything I taught you, go after The count guy yourself, I want no part in it" Ted said while Issac teared up.

End Flashback

Ted awoke in the foundry to find Laurel and Felicity with him.

"Oh my God, Ted you're awake!" Laurel said with concern.

"What's with you and getting hit by Vertigo?" Felicity said.

"Where's Roy? He got hit and-"Ted said breathing heavily.

"He's fine Dr Lockhart has him" Felicity said.

"Ted before you started on your new suit you said that this was your fault, why?" Felicity asked.

Laurel looked with curiosity as well.

"You know when I said that I abondoned Issac, that he killed someone. The person he killed was a Vertigo dealer, I was so angry I left him when he was going after the original Count Vertigo. If I hadn't abandoned him and helped him then with The Count he could've been stopped a long time ago before he had a legacy to continue, think about it like if Oliver was arrested by Lance 2 years ago." Ted said while sulking.

Alleyway in the glades

Zytle stumbles down and leans his back against a wall catching his breathe when Merlyn turns up holding a newspaper.

"40 of Vertigo's men arrested with another 12 dead. Today the SCPD took down the Vertigo opperation taking all crates and boxes of the deadly drug and due to evidence on a conputer at the crimescene 180 Vertigo dealers across the city are behind bars." Merlyn read off from a newspaper.

"I can explain." Zytle said.

"Explain how with all of my resources and money you were taken down by the knockoff version of The Arrow" Merlyn demanded.

"He had a partner..." Zytle said scaredly.

"The canary I know" Merlyn said.

"No a man in black he had brass knuckles" that's all I could make out." Zytle said.

"You have failed me you fool." Merlyn said.

"Give me one more chance please?" Zytle muttered.

"Fine I'll be lieniant, I'll give you a couple of trucks and Vertigo. This time forget the cover tasks and hit the targets all 200 of them!"

"Thank you, you won't regret this!" Zytle said joyfully.

"I hope so and one more thing here's some incentive." Merlyn said calmly.

Merlyn hit Zytle in the neck with a syringe.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"A special form of Vertigo, I striped away the performance and mental changes and left only the important part" Merlyn said while smiling evily.

The foundry the next day

"Looks like the news reports were right for once, no Vertigo has been seen anywhere." Felicity said while smiling.

"But Zytle's still out there." Ted said finishing up stitching his suit.

"It'll be fine he's just one guy what can he do." Laurel said consouling him.

"Yeah you shouldn't worry too much" Diggle said.

Felicity was looking through a spreadsheet on her computer and noticed something and let out a gasp.

"Felicity what is it?" Roy asked.

"After Ray Palmer bought Queen Consolidated I hacked into Merlyn's trust and used his cash to pay for everything." She said.

"Felicity that's blood money how could you do that without telling us?!" Roy said loudly the others looked over as well.

"That's not the point, a transaction of $200 000 was taken out today not sure why."

"Who took it out?" Ted asked.

"Ray, Ray Palmer" Felicity said in shock.

Ted's gym

Ted strolled putting his bag down then proceeded to check if anybody was still there. He then heard the sound of a punching bag getting hit. Ted put on some knuckles and went over to the private training room to find a man shirtless with black hair hitting a bag. he couldn't make out his face but after the man punched a hole in the bag he realised who it was.

"What are you doing here?" Ted asked.

"I need to ask a favour" The man said.

"Wow never thought I'd here that from you kid" Ted said while sitting down.

"You see I've got a new protegé.


	4. Death

_Palmer Technologies Ray's Palmer's Office_

Ray walks into his private office and tries to turn on the light but it didn't work he tries to flick it a few more times as Roy stands up from his desk at the back of the room in his uniform becoming known to Ray.

"The circuit is cut it won't work neither will your phone or computer," Roy said through a voice modifier.

"I thought The Arrow died?" Ray asked.

"It's called legacy" Roy said.

"You've watched too many Christopher Nolan movies" Ray said and Roy just smirked. "So how can I help you?" Ray said while sitting down at his lab bench.

"$200,000 was stolen from Malcolm Merlyn trust, it was stolen by you." Roy said.

"Considering you're not trying to shoot me, you don't seem to mind that I stole it but would like to know why." Ray said.

"Well it is blood money so I'm not a fan of you stealing but yes I would like to know why?" Roy asked.

"I didn't steal anything," Ray said.

"What?" Roy asked.

"A subsidiary took it and now that I have just sold them off to Wayne Enterprises there's no evidence" Ray said smugly.

"You're playing a dangerous game Mr Palmer," Roy said.

"A game that I'm winning now if you excuse men." Ray said as got up and walked to the door. Roy debated in his mind what he should do then decided to shoot an arrow into the back of Ray's left leg.

"Ahhh!" Ray screamed as he fell to the ground with Roy walking up behind him.

"WHY DID YOU STEAL THE MONEY!?" Roy demanded as he said this Ray puled the arrow out and grabbed a metal brace from his desk put it around his knee and motioned his arm towards a cabinet which sent a metal glove looking thing onto his hand which he used to uppercut Roy across the room into a filing cabinet.

Roy let out a scream whilst Ray walked up to him.

"Well Mr Arrow or whatever stupid knock off name you can think of here's some advice, be more original and stop imitating a murderer, that's a grappling arrow right?" Ray said while trying to hold back a laugh.

"huh?" Roy said then suddenly Ray threw him through a window luckily Roy used the grappling Arrow to save himself but he was still hurt from it.

 _The next day_

 _Ted Grant's Gym_

Laurel walked through the door with a parcel in her hand, Ted was training with a kid white, raven hair around 15 years old.

"Hi Ted I didn't know you trained kids?" as soon as she said that a feeling of awkwardness enveloped the three of them.

"Um… this is….uh" Ted slurred.

"Alvin Draper" The boy said breaking the awkwardness.

"Yeah… I'm doing it as a favour for his um dad yeah" Ted said hesitantly.

"Okay well I can see that I'm making this really awkward so I'll get out of your way" Alvin said while took off his gloves off and made his way to the locker room.

"Okay um Ted Felicity wanted me to give this to you," she said while handing him a small box, "It's a communicator and an untraceable phone and a few other things.

"Jeez a lot of stuff" Ted said.

"I'll catch you later Ted nice meeting you Laurel" Alvin said while walking out of the locker room

"Seeya kid" Ted said smiling.

"Wait I never told him my name?" Laurel asked.

"You're the district attorney, you're essentially famous" Ted said smiling.

Just then a news report came on the TV stating that an oil tanker had exploded on a freeway leading out of the city.

"Oh my God!" Ted exclaimed.

"I'll call Roy" Laurel said.

 _The freeway which is above a river_

Roy, Diggle, Laurel and Ted were doing damage control.

As Roy picks up a couple of infants from a burning car he notices a bus on the verge of falling over the edge.

"Dig get in the car!" Roy exclaimed while taking out a rope and attaching it to the truck Dig was getting in and the school bus.

Dig tried to back up as much as he could but to no avail and the rope snapped causing the bus to fall over the edge of the road.

"NO!" Roy screamed.

Just then the bus rose up from the ground to reveal a man in a blue mechanical suit flying the bus over as the man in the suit landed on the bridge a bunch of reporters gathered round.

"It's all in a day's work, you can call me The Atom." The man said as he flew off.

"woah" Dig said as he got out the truck.

"Crap" Felicity said.

"What?" Roy asked.

"That's Ray." Felicity said.

"Oh my God" Roy said.

 _The Foundry_

Roy, Felicity, Diggle, Laurel and Ted are discussing The Atom.

"I don't see the problem with another hero in the city." Ted said.

"He threw Roy out a 40 story window," Diggle said.

"Ray's doing this for his wife who died during the siege," Felicity told him.

"Malcolm Merlyn does what he does for his wife and he's trust worthy isn't he" Laurel said angrily.

"Guys I think we need to calm down, talk to him I mean it's not like he's trying to kill us or give us top of the line tech" Roy shouted.

"Holy CRAP!" Felicity shouted.

"Felicity what is it?" Laurel asked.

"Dr Lockhart he's been arrested!" Felicity said.

 _On a news report_

"Dr James Lockhart was arrested tonight due to evidence being leaked online of him aiding and abetting the vigilantes known as The Arrow, Arsenal, The Canary and Wildcat he is currently being driven over to the Starling City central precinct where he will be questioned for his crimes-"said the reporter.

Roy marched straight to the cabinet containing his uniform.

"Roy, Roy ROY! What the hell do you think you're doing" Diggle demanded at Roy.

"Dr Lockhart has stood by us, helped us, saved our lives I'm not gonna let him rot in jail for it!" Roy shouted back at Diggle while pushing him on the ground, Ted and Laurel ran up to him to see if he was ok.

"Roy you're not thinking straight-"Felicity said.

"Shut up Felicity! All of us can see that this is your fault." Roy shouted.

"What?" Felicity said shockingly.

"If you had told us about what Ray was doing, we could've prepared and Dr Lockhart wouldn't be criminalised right now, besides he knows who we all are he could talk and this could all be over. Oh and Felicity was there any way that you knew that Ray could ID us?" Roy said.

"He does have state of the art facial recognition software which he could've used on you earlier tonight." Felicity admitted.

"I arrest my case" Roy said while grabbing his bow and leaving the room with Diggle running after him.

Dr Lockhart is being walked up the steps of the SCPD with two guards behind him and more stationed around as well as an army of reporters behind metal fences, Roy is aiming an Arrow at one of the guards from a nearby rooftop. Just as Roy is about to let go of the bowstring Diggle tackles him and knocks him on his back pinning him to the ground.

"Diggle GET OFF ME!" Roy shouted.

"Roy you can't do this!" Diggle shouted.

"I need to do this" Roy screamed.

"You'll become a killer Roy would the Doc want that would Oliver want that?" Diggle said trying to calm him down.

"Oliver Queen was a psychopath!" Roy cried.

"You'll turn out just like him." Diggle said struggling to keep Roy down.

"I can't let this happen Diggle I can't" Roy cried even more now.

"You can't save everybody Roy no one can." Diggle said while Roy became calmer and stopped squirming.

Roy cried into Diggle as he comforted him. Just then several shots went off causing the two to become aware.

"What the hell!" Roy exclaimed.

The two slowly looked over after the shots stopped and could see two officers shot dead with a few others wounded including Captain Lance unfortunately Dr Lockhart had been killed.

"NO!" Roy shouted Diggle then covered his moth and pointed him to a nearby bell tower the only place the shots could've come from.

The two headed there immediately, unfortunately a police officer noticed Roy hop over a building without him noticing. As they climbed the steps of the abandoned tower they stopped at the door to the lookout platform which had a fencing going around it with a dome acting as a roof with a bell in it.

"Okay man ready 1… 2… 3 Go!" Diggle said as they busted down the door they found Deadshot packing away his rifle who then subsequently tried to shoot them with his wrist mounted guns but Roy shot him in the arm causing him to fall before a single shot could be fired.

"Lotten you son of a bitch" Diggle shouted and punched the man in the face causing his nose to bleed.

"You'll understand John I'm just following orders, remember," he said then proceeded to cough up blood.

Police cars then surrounded the building while other officers set up a barricade.

Roy who was the only one standing noticed a Sniper laser on his chest, he ducked barely missing the shot.

Just then Deadshot got a call on his communicator and was shocked.

"Diggle please-"Lotten felt a surge of electricity go throughout his body. "Look out for Zoey- ahh" He gasped and seemingly dies.

"Holy shit" Diggle said.

"Dig they've got a sniper on the roof over there and the entire tower is surrounded we can't zip line without somebody seeing!" Roy said. Diggle was in shock, feeling more vulnerable than he had ever been in the past 3 years.

"Roy… you… I… give me your jacket and bow." Diggle said breathing heavily.

"What the hell are you on about?" Roy asked.

"They only think there's one person here… if they get me you can zip line outta here" Diggle said firmly.

"No we're both getting outta here together" Roy shouted.

"Listen to me Roy it's the only way! The only way for one of us to get out with are freedom, besides I came here to make sure you didn't kill anyone." Diggle said as he pulled the jacket off of Roy.

"Diggle don't!" Roy exclaimed.

"Get in position damn it!" Diggle said now pointing a gun at Roy.

Roy got in position to fire the zip line bearing in mind to crouch so the sniper couldn't see him. He then looked at Diggle who was putting on the hood.

"Look out for my family" Diggle said.

Diggle stood up and started to shoot arrows at the sniper as Roy zip lined to another building while the police's attention was diverted, Diggle took out the Sniper but didn't notice another one to his left. The other sniper shot Diggle through the back which caused him to fall off of the building.

"Diggle are you ok DIGGLE!" Roy shouted through the radio after he heard the shot.

As Diggle fell to what would be his death The Atom flew down and saved him, flying him away into the night unnoticed by Roy who thought his friend fell to his death as he was on the other side of the tower.

 _The Foundry_

Roy strolled into the room with a distraught look on his face but when he looked over and saw Diggle on the table with Felicity, Laurel and Ted by him he was shocked but then he noticed Ray Palmer there as well. Roy lost his shit and tried to shoot at Ray who just managed to dodge the arrow.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH?" Roy shouted.

Ted then snuck up behind him punching him causing him to fall to the ground.

"He's the one who turned in Lockhart, who hired Deadshot he's the reason Diggle is dead!" Roy shouted in pain.

"No he didn't he just saved Diggle from dying Roy, but he is in a comma, we have him stabilised but-"Laurel said calming him down.

"What happened?" Roy asked while getting up.

"We saw that the two of you were stuck on the roof so we called Ray to help. There was no other way Roy." Ted said.

"If he didn't turn in Lockhart then who did?" Roy asked.

Everyone was silent.

"Felicity hook everyone to a polygraph including yourself." Roy ordered.

 _1 hour later_

As Laurel unhooked herself from the machine it became clear that none of them were the ones who turned in Lockhart.

"If it was no one here then we have to think." Ray said.

"Yeah it would have to be someone that new about this or at least had enough clues to figure it out, had a personal reason to hurt us and had the resources to pull this off." As Roy said that last part they all new who it was.

 _Thea's penthouse_

Thea was sitting watching TV when Roy wearing the Arsenal suit smashed through the window, Thea gasped managing to punch him knocking him down as he ran up to her she then ran for the door when Widcat opened it she turned to the staircase then saw The Black Canary at the top when she turned back to Arsenal she saw The Atom outside.

"THEA QUEEN YOU HAVE FAILED THIS CITY!" They all said in unison.


	5. Revelation

**Sorry for the delay I had a lot of homework over the past two weeks so it was short but I needed to get this out.**

Thea looked at Roy with guilt but also anger which made Roy come to the unfortunate realisation that he was right.

"Back to the red I see," Thea said.

"Well the city thinks that The Arrow copycat known as Green Arrow is dead The Atom released a statement." Roy said smugly.

"Well two archers dead within a few months." Thea said with confidence.

"Why did you have Deadshot kill Lockhart?" Roy demanded.

"He helped Oliver he helped you all of you lie to me." Thea said.

"That's no reason to do this." Roy said.

"Would Tommy have died, would Sara have died and would the siege have happened if it weren't for Oliver?" Thea said.

"Would Diggle have died if it weren't for you!?" Roy shouted at her.

"I merely did what was necessary." Thea said coldly.

"This isn't you Thea you sound like Merlyn." Roy said.

"Well she is a Merlyn isn't she?" Merlyn said as he walked into the room with Count Vertigo and blonde haired man. Thea then proceeded to walk beside him.

"Merlyn what did you do?" Roy shouted.

"I merely want my daughter to be right by me, I had Mr Zytle here create a refined version of vertura the plant I used to make Thea here kill Sara, so now she is the daughter I've always wanted." Malcolm said pleasantly,

"You bastard you killed my sister and now you've basically killed Oliver's." Laurel shouted.

"Who's this other guy?" Roy asked.

"That's the Weather Wizard, last week I helped The Flash and Firestorm defeat the Reverse Flash they mentioned that he escaped." Ray said over the communicator.

"Now that we have been caught up it's time to die for all of you to die." Merlyn said.

"Why?" Ted asked.

"I told Mr Harper here a while ago that I had a list, and I intend to cross off every name off of it, and I know that you guys will get in the way of that intention so I will at least allow all of you to die with honour." Just as Merlyn said those words Weather Wizard bent the air around him and crashed through the window and attacked Ray causing them to land in a nearby alley. Vertigo then lunged at Ted which they proceeded to have a fistfight in the kitchen, Thea pulled a sword then ran after Laurel pushing her into a bookshelf and finally Malcolm started shooting arrows at Roy.

As Roy and Merlyn were shooting arrows at each other and dodging everyone, laurel was being beat to the ground by Thea causing her to bleed from her mouth, Ted was hit with another blast of Vertigo causing him to hallucinate Isaac beating him up instead of Zytle which made him drop his guard allowing to be kicked into the fridge. Roy then tried to reach Ray through his communicator but all he heard was a scream and the sound of lightning. Roy then shot a smokescreen arrow allowing him to barely escape with his life as he did get an arrow through his leg, shoulder and forearm. Roy ran for as far as he could and ended up at Ted's gym where he collapsed. Before he slipped into unconsciousness he saw Alvin standing in front of him.


	6. Heroes

My name was Roy Harper, I was Arsenal, I was The Green Arrow. After lying about Oliver's death his younger sister grew to hate me and team arrow so Merlyn used a refined version of ventura to channel the anger in her to make her the daughter he always wanted. My team are probably dead and now I'm lying here in a boxing ring while some kid patches me up and I don't have enough energy to even say a word.

As Alvin put on the last bandage he walked to the other side of the room and dialled a number on his phone, he pulled the phone to his ear.

"Yes this is an emergency, no he hasn't started killing, his team was captured by Merlyn, they're probably dead, and can you come? Why not? Well metahuman trafficking would require your attention wouldn't it? Don't die ok. Wait does that mean I'm alone? That's all you can do?-"Alvin said to the person on the phone.

Roy slowly got up and looked over at Alvin.

"Uggh who are you kid?" Roy asked.

"Alvin Draper, you should lie down." Alvin said while walking towards him.

"Laurel mentioned you, Ted was training you, why did he owe your dad a favour?" Roy asked.

"Dad? Oh yeah "dad" "Alvin said.

"Who is your dad?" Roy asked.

"Batman." Alvin said smugly.

"What!?" Roy exclaimed.

"Yeah I've been training with Grant for the past week to start helping out in the field more." Alvin said.

"You can't train for a week and start fighting crime." Roy said while getting up.

"I know I just needed to learn a couple of things from Grant before starting properly, I've been training for the past 2 years." Alvin said.

"I'm guessing since you're telling me this I'm guessing Alvin Draper isn't your real name and Batman isn't your real dad since you put it in air quotes." Roy said.

"You're smarter than you look." Alvin said.

"So we gonna get back up from the Bat?" Roy asked.

"Nope but my suit is coming." Alvin said happily.

"How?" As Roy asked that a jet past over the gym and dropped a capsule outside. "well that answers my question."

The two went outside to the capsule. Alvin put his hand on a scanner which opened it up revealing his Robin suit. ( **Basically the Arkham Knight suit just that he has hair)**

"Cool" Roy muttered.

After Alvin and Roy put on their suits they met on the roof of the gym.

"So how many Robins are there cause I can tell you're not the first?" Roy asked while stocking some spare arrows in his quiver he had a spare supply kept at the gym if something were to happen.

"I'm the third." Robin replied.

"So what do we do now? I've got no idea what his endgame is." Roy asked.

"He must've had associates." Robin told him.

"Weather Wizard," Roy said.

"Just metahuman muscle. Anyone else?" Robin asked.

"Count Vertigo." Roy said.

"Vertigo has connections all over the city, you said he needs to hit his targets, that's how he's probably going to do it." Robin said.

"He's probably gonna kill his targets by drugging them with a volatile version of Vertigo most likely through alcohol or drugs. We need to see if anyone has bought their consumables from different places than usual. But without Felicity I don't know how to do that." Roy said sadly.

"Oracle, can you check if shipments of alcohol, medication or drugs have been tampered with recently." Robin asked to someone on his earpiece.

"Who's Oracle?" Roy asked but Robin just put his hand up to tell him to be quiet."

"Thanks, okay Oracle my tech advisor just found out that last month a pharmaceutical shipment was stolen but was found by the police the next day, everything was delivered as usual. Also the amount of people who require medication recently went up by 184." Robin said.

"Merlyn must've bribed some doctors to tell their patients to take medication so when they take it tonight before bed they'll be taking poison. Do you know any names?" Roy realised.

"Yeah Oracle got them, Simon Peterson, Sarah Mcniven, Andrew Berlanti-"Robin read off from a display on his forearm.

"I know those names." Roy searched through his pockets and pulled a small brown leather notebook. "Those are the uncrossed names on the list that The Arrow used when he first started do they match the rest?"

The two checked the names and it was a complete match they then realised that there were some missing on Robin's list due to the last 16 already requiring medication so they filled the list out to 200. They then realised that they needed to figure out how to warn the people about Merlyn.

"I can hack the emergency broadcast network you're gonna have to deliver a message." Robin said.

 _30 minutes later_

TV's, computers and cell phones all displayed a message from Roy in his uniform with just a black background behind him, the video also disguised his voice.

"Last year The Arrow died but what he stood for didn't, his crusade was taken up by heroes who believed in what's right that this city should never fall into darkness and when it does it can be beaten by light, heroes who I fear are now dead due to Malcolm Merlyn. He is planning a massacre to kill the cities corrupt. While these people have failed the city we should not fail them. The names of the targets have been emailed to the SCPD and to the targets themselves. They will be killed by a drug in their medication or anything else that could be spiked by Vertigo. This is a message to challenge Malcolm Merlyn to tell him that HE HAS FAILED THIS CITY. This is a message from the last follower of The Arrow from the person who will now take up his crusade I am The Red Arrow." Roy announced.

The entire SCPD went into a panic to save those who failed the city. While many were saved others did die either due to taking the medication before the message, the SCPD being too late or because they didn't see the message. Merlyn watched his plan fail from his office which was abandoned after the undertaking and threw his arms up in rage. He then opened the door to his safe room with his equipment which also had Laurel, Ray, Ted, Felicity and Diggle who was still in a comma tied up inside.

"Your friend has angered me so how about I anger him." Merlyn said as he picked up Diggle's unconscious body and hurled it out of a window to the crowd below.


	7. Team Up

Roy and Robin sat on a skyscraper in the heart of the city, they each had their hoods down since identity concealment wasn't a thing to worry about at this height. Roy lookedover at the city while Robin starred at him with slight fear.

"Why are we up here?" Robin asked as he tried not to look down to the ground which looked like a toy race track from his perspective.

"What are you scared of heights?" Roy said smiling.

"No I just want to know what we're doing here when we should be going after Merlyn." The younger boy asked.

Behind all the stern and the domino mask Roy could tell that Robin was just a kid so he decided not to tease him so much.

"Oh don't worry oh look their here anyways!" Roy said as he pointed to a red streak zipping around the streets which then made itself up the building and stopped just behind them. It was The Flash.

"Hey Flash you doing ok?" Roy asked happily while walking up to him.

"Fine Roy, just fine" Flash said with a depressed look on his face.

Roy hesitated to speak but then decided to not ask about his fellow red suited heroes' sadness and just decided to continue with business. "Ok so um… where's Firestorm?" Roy asked but Flash just looked down in sadness.

"He can't come." Flash said.

"Did something happen?" Roy asked now properly concerned.

"He died yesterday." Flash said looking as if he had admitted defeat in a game of football.

"What!" Roy gasped and looked down.

"How did this happen?" Robin chimed in.

"We had to close a black hole with nuclear energy, he didn't make it." Flash said finally looking up.

"First Oliver now this, I never got to meet the guy but I heard about the lives he's saved, the good he's done." Roy said glumly.

"When are you gonna have a funeral? You know for Oliver." Flash asked.

It then hit Roy that the public doesn't know about Oliver's death. "Hadn't thought of that." Roy turned to his side away from the two.

"Sorry, I'm the Flash, who are… Robin, you're Robin" Flash said as he turned to the youngest hero.

"Yeah, I'm yeah… I'm Robin." Robin said nervously while extending his hand.

"So where's Batman?" Flash asked as he shook Robin's hand.

"He's dealing with metahuman trafficking over in Metropolis." Robin said as he ended the handshake.

"What I should help him!" Flash exclaimed.

"He's already got some besides I don't think you'd like to get into a fight with Luthor Corp." Robin said.

"Luthor Corp? Wait who's helping him?" Flash asked.

"I don't know, it's not my case." Robin said.

"What is your case then? Why are you in Starling?" Roy asked.

"Yeah I didn't just come here to learn a couple of moves from Grant, my mission was to investigate the death of the Arrow." Robin said while turning to Roy.

"Okay, so you were spying on me and my friends?" Roy asked angrily.

"Don't get in such a fit, Batman figured out Oliver's secret during Christmas 2012." Robin said with a smirk on his face.

"Talk about the world's greatest detective." Flash said while smiling.

Just then Robin got a message on his communicator.

"Yes Oracle? Oh my God!" Robin gasped.

 _Street by Merlyn Global Corp_

Dozens of people were gathered outside, reporters, police officers as well as a mob of citizens. An ambulance was parked on the street corner. Diggle's body was being put in body bag outside the ambulance. Roy, Robin and Barry approached it as civilians.

"Doctor, what the hell happened?" Robin asked.

"Guy fell from the top of the building, cops tried to enter but then… they were killed by… lightning." The doctor said barely believing his own words.

"Martin." Barry said in shock.

Roy approached Diggle's corpse and knelt down, starting to cry.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, it won't be for nothing. I promise" Roy said punching the concrete causing his hand to bleed. Barry put a hand on his shoulder.

"You know this guy?" The doctor asked.

"He's, was like a brother to him." Robin said.

Roy got up and took Barry and Robin away from the ambulance.

"We have to do something." Roy said whipping away the tears.

"Oracle gave the details, He said he'll kill someone every 30 minutes that The Red Arrow stays in hiding." Robin said.

"Barry how fast are you?" Roy asked with a serious look on his face.

"How fast do you need me to be?" Barry asked as a storm started to brew.

"Faster than lighting?" Roy said.

"I'll manage, I just need to know where Martin is." Barry said.

"I can help with that." Robin said while putting on a pair of thermal vision goggles shaped like sunglasses.

"He's on the west side of the 50th floor in the centre." Robin said.

Barry pulled out a gold ring with the Flash symbol on it, he put it on and started vibrating his hand until a gold light shot out of it releasing his costume, he then ran into it and sped through the doors of the building.

"Woah" Robin said in shock.

"Ray mentioned that the Reverse Flash had one, must have gotten it from him." Roy told him

"There's something else." Robin said while playing with a dial on the side of his glasses.

"What?" Roy asked.

"On the top floor there are 4 heat signatures lined up next to each other, in chains." Robin said with a surprised look on his face.

"There alive!" Roy exclaimed.

 _Hallways of Merlyn Global_

Flash sped through the corridors and up the stairs to the 50th floor. He stopped at the door to the office whether Wizard was in. He then whispered into his communicator.

"When I go up against Martin, Merlyn will know" Flash whispered to Robin.

"Not if he's distracted." Robin said.

 _Outside Merlyn Global Corp_

Roy zip lined down from a building across the street to the front doors to the building catching the attention of the crowd. Many of the people started to cheer while others backed away, Captain Lance approached him.

"What are you doing kid?" Lance asked Roy.

"Continuing a legacy." Roy said to Lance, he then turned to the building.

"You called Merlyn, I'm here. It's time that you pay for your crimes against humanity!" Roy shouted.

Just as he finished the sentence canisters of vertigo fell from the top of the building, covering the crowd in a green fog making them see their worst fears. Panic ensued causing everyone to run and scream everywhere. Roy pulled out a syringe.

"I hope this works." Roy said to Robin over the com as he pushed the needle into his leg.

"Bats told me about a guy who used fear gas against his victims when we found letters sent between him and Zytle I figured I should bring the vaccine with me on my trip." Robin said from the same roof that Roy zipped from now wearing his suit.

"I'm going in." Roy said while heading towards the door.

"Flash that's your go." Robin called out.

"Right." Flash said.

"Gentlemen it's time Merlyn got what was coming to him." Robin said as he zip lined into the 8th floor of Merlyn Global.


	8. Heroes vs Villains

Barry sped through the hallway right towards weather wizard. Mardon anticipated this and immediately sent lightning bolts right at Barry luckily he managed to dodge them and punched him in the face. Mardon fell to the ground then he sweep kicked Barry knocking him on his ass as well, he then grabbed Barry's throat while raising a shard of ice.

"Isn't ice Cold's thing?" Barry asked under the pressure.

"You ever heard of hail bitch?" Mardon said while smiling.

"You heard of speed punches?" Barry retorted, he then rapidly punched Mardon in the abdomen causing him to fall back on the floor.

"Fuck you!" Mardon shouted while pulling lightning through the window aiming it at Barry.

Barry sped out the way but the bolt then hit Mardon making him scream causing lightning bolts to hit the crowd below, Barry sped down saving the officers and pedestrians from the explosions. But collapsed due to the effects of the vertigo in the air.

"Shit, forgot to give him the vaccine!" Robin exclaimed from the eighth floor.

"It's fine, he'll be up in a couple minutes, he has accelerated healing." Roy said from the ground floor.

"Red, I should've mentioned this earlier, what are you going to do when you face Thea? I mean she can't be saved from Merlyn's grasp." Robin asked shyly.

"You saying I need to kill her? Because if you know me then you should know killing isn't in my dictionary?" Roy demanded.

"And if you know the batfamily you would know it isn't in ours either. But you should also know that you need to make a decision." Robin said firmly.

"I'll see what happens." Roy said calmly. "Oh and batfamily seriously?"

"Nightwing came up with it." Robin said.

"What's a Nightwing?" Roy asked just as Robin was tackled by Vertigo. "Hold on kid I'm on my way!" Roy exclaimed.

Upstairs Robin was on the floor while Vertigo punched him repeatedly. Robin managed to grab his bow staff and place an electric shield in front of him causing Vertigo to fall backwards. The two got up and stared each other down.

"What's the matter child need a babysitter?" Vertigo taunted.

"Actually my old babysitter had a mullet like yours, it sucked on him too, but yours is definitely worse. At least he had the common sense to cut it." Robin quipped.

"Very funny." Vertigo said then spun kicked Robin.

Robin blocked then countered with an uppercut. Vertigo then tried hitting him with Vertigo but Robin just walked right through it. And continued the fist fight. Robin was tossed against a wall and then he threw Vertigo through a glass wall which led into a small office, he tried to whale on Vertigo but he was pulled into a headlock.

"You can never beat Vertigo!" He shouted.

"For the love of god are you high stop speaking in the third person!" Roy shouted while he pulled Zytle over his head and used his bow staff to knock him out. "Oh yeah you're a drug dealer of course your high." Robin said panting for breath.

"Looks like you handled things." Roy said from behind him. The two walked into the main office.

"You guys make it look easy." Robin said.

"You'll get used to it, but you will probably be picking glass out of your pants for weeks." Roy laughed.

"Be sure to mention that to my girlfriend." Robin said.

"Could I have her name? I would love to pay her a visit, and by visit I mean kill her- obviously" Merlyn said from the other end of the office.

"Good cause that sounded really creepy" Flash said as he sped in next to Robin.

"Merlyn you can't beat all three of us." Roy said.

"No, no I can't but, I don't want to fight you two I just want to face my fellow archer here." Merlyn said to Robin and Flash.

"Hello why would we agree to that?" Flash asked.

"Because of this." Merlyn shot an arrow through the window behind the heroes it then split off into a dozen or so smaller arrows which looked to be acting like guided missiles. "Those arrows are set to hit and blow up specific targets throughout the city. I doubt you want them to die, you my young friend need to start hacking and you Mr. speed demon need to catch them."

"We need to go, now" Robin said.

"But?" Flash asked.

"But nothing, sometimes you've got to make the hard choice!" Robin shouted and pulled Barry's arm and the two sped off.

"As you can see there will always be heroes in this world to stop people like you." Roy said.

"And as you can see there will always be people like me." Merlyn said this as Thea walked up beside him.

"Thea… please don't do this." Roy begged.

"I will stand with my father." Thea said breaking any hope left in Roy's heart.

"Fine" Roy shot an arrow at Merlyn but he dodged it, the two got into a hand to hand fight, Roy kicked Merlyn back a bit which left him open for Thea to strike him but she missed. She then tried again but also missed, Roy then kicked her back then spin Kicked Merlyn who was coming at him from his side. Thea tried to put him into a headlock but Roy flipped her over his head, He then kicked Merlyn down on the ground, Thea tried another swing but missed, Roy countered by throwing her into an elevator and hit the down button and sent her to the ground floor. He then punched Merlyn who blocked and countered by throwing Roy into a desk.

Merlyn tried to stab Roy with an arrow but he back flipped off the floor and upper cut Merlyn to the ground and he then shot two arrows into his jacket shoulders pinning him to the ground. Roy then made his way to the top floor.

Once he got up there he looked for Merlyn's panic room he searched everywhere and found a panel for a thumb print. He grabbed a glass and used a fingerprint kit in his belt and transferred the print to his glove and opened the door revealing Felicity, Ted, Ray and Laurel all safe but tied up.

"Roy get us out of here." Felicity said.

"No I was just gonna stand here and look at you guys tied up. That sounded really creepy." Roy said whilst moving to untie his friends when he was struck in the back with an arrow causing him to collapse on the ground. Merlyn was the shooter he then pulled the arrow out and tossed it aside, he then proceeded to beat the hell out of Roy, after his face was covered in blood and his hood was ripped off Merlyn stared into Roy's eyes. Don't move you'll just prolong the inevitable, once I am finished with you I will kill your friends with excruciating torture, I will then find every gangbanger, thief and killer and remove them from this Earth, I will let this city finally pull itself out the gutter.

Roy drifted off into his mind and thought back to the day he met Oliver, he was tied up in a subway cart, about to die and he didn't feel a thing he didn't care if he lived or died. But then Oliver jumped in and freed him. After saving him, Oliver shot his captor in the back and murdered him without a seconds thought. That day changed him, he was indebted to Oliver but he felt like he had to, that he was doing all this to make up for the fact that somebody else had to die before he could do some real good. He thought of how his classmates form back in school thought of him as a thuggish bully how he had made so many other people's lives hard and he just felt like finishing the job by committing suicide. But he needed to do more, to help people, to make up for what he had done. The vigilante was the only one who he could latch on to but there was something missing. Purpose.

He then remembered a conversation he and Oliver had after he had first joined up with him after stopping a man trying to buy an Earthquake machine.

"Roy for 5 years I was stuck on that island for all that time I had to do terrible things just for the hope that one day I could go home and do something, to actually make something of myself. So I needed to survive." Oliver said.

"Do you feel like you have?" Roy asked.

"Only recently, you see for 6 months I killed people without thinking, I just wanted to get the job done and make things better but now I can see that things aren't better because of what I did. I see that I truly never left the island till after the quake." Said Oliver.

"You stopped killing" Roy said.

"Yeah I started doing good I started giving unbiased and fair justice without all of the politics and money that people in law do." Oliver said.

"That's what I should do?" Roy asked.

"Roy I wouldn't have let you in this lair if I didn't think that was inside you, justice, doing the right thing for the sake of doing the right thing. That is what we fight for." Oliver said with a smile.


	9. The Red Arrow Lives

**Thank you all who have read this story. This is concluding the Merlyn arch. I will continue this story with a new arch and that's how it will work. Every 5-8 chapters will be its own storyline but I may put in a short chapter story in here and there. Hope you enjoy**

Roy grabbed an arrow on the ground which had fallen out of his quiver during the fight and jabbed it into Merlyn's arm, causing him to fall to the side, Roy gave a finishing blow knocking him out. He then shot an arrow at the restraints freeing his friends.

"Roy are you ok?" Felicity asked.

"No this blood on my face is just a new fashion trend." Roy said as he fell into Ted and Laurel who brought him to his feet.

"Roy, John he…" Laurel started to say.

"He's dead." Roy said catching his breath.

 _Ground Floor_

Thea walked out of the elevator when Captain Lance and a SWAT team stormed in.

"Thea, is that you? What are you doing with that sword? Oh God." Lance said as he realized which side Thea was on.

One of the SWAT officers aimed his gun at Thea, before he could fire Thea sliced off his hand a couple more tried to shoot but she dodged causing the bullets to obliterate the handless officer. She then kicked one of the officers into a computer frying his brain then sliced the torso off the other officer and finally threw her sword into the last one. Lance then aimed his gun at her head.

"Listen, I don't want to hurt you, but what the hell are you doing?" Lance demanded but was met with a spin kick in the abdomen and a broken arm. Thea grabbed her sword and prepared to finish him off but hesitated.

"Thea come on, I know you're a good person." Lance pleaded.

Thea struck the floor next to him, it seemed to have taken all her strength not to kill him and then left the building killing anyone who got in her way.

 _The Foundry_

Roy, Laurel, Ted, Ray and Felicity walked in and placed Merlyn in a cage.

"You did it, Roy you stopped him all by yourself." Ted congratulated Roy who was sitting down.

"Don't give him all the credit." Barry said as he and Robin walked in with street clothes but Robin had a red hoodie over his head and wore sunglasses.

"Barry." Felicity said as she walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey Felicity." Barry said.

"Is something wrong you seem off." Ray said from across the room.

"I'll explain later." Barry said dodging the question.

"Who are you?" Laurel asked who only just seemed to notice Robin in the room.

"Um…" Robin said shyly.

"He's a real boy wonder." Roy said while standing up. "You take care of the missiles?"

"Yeah, we nailed it." Barry said.

"So what do we do with him?" Ted said looking at Merlyn causing everyone to stare at him.

"Boy don't I love being the center of attention." Merlyn said.

"You will be for your death." Ra's Al Ghul said as he walked in with 7 members of the league.

Everyone raised their weapons. Barry tried to run up to him but then was met with a punch in the gut.

"I just derailed the one who can run so fast that he can alter time do you really think that's going to work?" Ra's said calmly.

Everyone put their weapons down.

"What do you want?" Roy asked angrily.

"Merely for the one who has angered the league to be killed." Ra's said as he turned to Merlyn. "I am truly sorry about the death of Oliver Queen, It's not the first time someone has been killed as collateral damage of the league's actions" Ra's said as he turned to both Roy and Robin. "How many of you does the detective have running around?" He said to Robin.

Robin tensed up almost pulling out a batarang but resisted.

"Do you really think we are going to forgive you for what you have done?" Felicity demanded.

"There are very few luxuries I have; forgiveness isn't one of them." Ra's said as he gestured for his soldiers to grab Merlyn.

"No please!" Merlyn begged as he was forced to his knees before Ra's.

"Bow before Ra's Al Ghul." Ra's commanded. "What is it that you say? You have failed this city?" Ra's said smugly he then gestured for Ra's to be taken outside and his men did so, Merlyn screamed while on his journey.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess that you're not going to show us your sorrow for Oliver's death." Laurel said.

"Laurel it's not like he can bring him back to life." Ted said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Ra's smirked.

"You can bring him back to life!" Roy shouted.

"Ask your young friend here if that's a good decision." Ra's said while taking a step back.

Everyone turned to Robin, the tension was consuming the room.

"I told you that there were other guys before me to done the R on their chest. Well the first was a good guy he's like the big brother I never had, but the last guy… died and Ra's tried to bring him back. It worked but... He went insane, he became a murderous vigilante, he wasn't human anymore. He attacked me I was 10, I was scared out of my mind. He killed my Mom, right in front of me. Bat's, I didn't know him at the time. He went dark, he found the guy responsible for his death in the first place and he would've killed him if it wasn't for a friend of ours with powers and he barely got him to stop.

"What kind of powers?" Felicity asked.

"Faster than a speeding bullet, can jump tall buildings in a single bound, has the strength of a thousand guys," Robin muttered.

"Who was he?" Roy asked.

"Doesn't matter, he's not ready to be outed yet." Robin said. "Don't even consider resurrecting him, you won't get Oliver back, heck you'll just lose yourselves in the process." Robin muttered as a tear fell from his eye.

Ra's left realizing that he will no longer be required.

"Oliver Queen is dead. John Diggle is dead. Dr. Lockhart is dead and Thea, shit Thea." Roy said as he turned to Felicity.

"Oh my God." Felicity cried as she typed in Thea's name.

 _Glades Memorial_

Lance lay in his bed trying to cope with the carnage he just saw, Roy entered through the window in his suit.

"You took a while." Lance said staring at a wall.

"No one to let us in, one of the many benefits that Lockhart gave us." Roy said.

"I assume you know about Thea." Lance said.

Roy sat at the edge of his bed.

"What's up with the Queen's, their family was messed up" Lance said faking a smile.

"Detective I went up against a pretty bizarre one recently." Roy said.

"So what about Merlyn?" Lance said.

"The league took him." Roy said.

"Not that Merlyn." Lance said turning to Roy.

"Felicity tracked her to a train headed to L.A" Roy said hiding is emotions behind the modulator.

"So she went across the state. That's gonna stop you." Lance said.

"Laurel's moving to Seattle, she wanted me to tell you. Ray's headed to Ivy Town and Ted said he'll be at the gym; he'd help us if its's big." Roy said.

"What about the speedster and the sidekick?" Lance asked.

"Headed back to Central City and Gotham respectively, we're stretched too thin to leave the city." Roy said sheepishly.

"Just you and the blonde?" Lance asked.

"Yeah, not much of a team is it?" Roy said.

"I've buried my fair share of officers. You need to keep moving forward, and honor those who did the same." Lance said.

 _Warner Zytle's Prison Cell_

Zytle was on edge he was sitting in the corner of the room shaking with fear.

"What a disappointment you are." A man entered the room, he was wearing a long trench coat and was using a cane, but his face was bathed in shadow.

"No! please!" Zytle screamed.

"What's with Starling city and vertigo, they just don't mix, you are the second of one of my followers to fail. That never happens." The man said.

"Please let me live, please." Zytle begged.

"Don't worry you can still be of use to me, I need you to send a message to the vigilantes." The man said.

"Yes of course what is it." Zytle looked up thinking that he had some hope.

"let's see how they can handle the true Count Vertigo! But you don't need to be alive to send that message" The man said while raising his cane which emitted a shockwave.

Zytle got up.

"Yes my liege, Yes Count Vertigo!" Zytle said in trance he then proceeded to walk to the sink and slammed his head down causing his skull to crack open and for him to die in a pool of blood.

 _News Report on TV_

Oliver Queen has been confirmed dead, he along with his bodyguard John Diggle were killed by his younger sister Thea Queen who was responsible for the deaths of 17 police officers during the Merlyn towers incident. Oliver Queen has also been confirmed as the vigilante known as The Arrow who was reported dead by The Red Arrow 2 months ago, evidence was delivered to the SCPD but the sender is unknown.

 _Starling City North Cemetery._

Felicity, Ray, Roy, Ted Laurel and Lance walked up to Oliver's freshly buried grave. After the funeral Roy sat at Oliver's grave on his own drifting off into his mind. Felicity approached him.

"Roy, we need to go." Felicity said trying to be considerate.

"Why?" He asked.

"We've got a job to do." Felicity said strongly.

Roy got up.

"What is it?" Roy asked while turning to face her.

"Corrupt politician who makes the poor poorer and rich richer, not to mention the numerous terrorist attacks against minorities he's helped orchestrate." Felicity said smugly.

"Looks like he's about to find out what being poor is like."

 _Penthouse in downtown Starling City_

Roy busted through the window dispatched two bodyguards and made his way to a private office, the man there tried to shoot at him but he used an arrow to knock the gun out of his hand.

"Roland Dagget YOU HAVE FAILED THIS CITY!" Roy shouted.


	10. Who is Roy Harper?

_The Glades 7.25am_

Roy was free running across buildings he hadn't encountered any crimes since the Merlyn Towers incident from 2 months ago which caused most of his team to leave other than Felicity. He had done the usual since then gone after the rich and corrupt exposed evidence of their illegal endeavors, give it to Lance and that's how most days are. Every now and again he went after a gang or something. Just as he was reflecting Felicity spoke over his communicator.

"Roy there was a 911 call on Lemire drive near the high school." Felicity told him.

"Sure I'm just near there." Roy said as he turned towards the school.

Once he got to Lemire drive he found a bald, black man wearing a lab coat and glasses being beaten up by two thugs in an alley.

"Give it to us now!" The first thug shouted, he was clearly high as well as the other.

"Leave me alone!" the man said.

"I don't believe it," Roy said while examining the scene.

"What?" Felicity asked.

"That's my old science teacher." Roy said while readying his crossbow which he got from Cisco, he objected to it at first but realized it would be more efficient for dispatching enemies quickly, he still kept his bow but more for utility than combat.

"Then you better save him" Felicity said.

Roy turned on his voice modulator and jumped from the building while using his grapnel to slow his descent.

"Get away from him!" Roy shouted.

"Fuck!" The second thug said while he charged towards Roy.

Roy immediately shot a Taser arrow at the thug knocking him down, the other grabbed Stone and held a knife to his neck threatening to slice it open.

"Listen, you better go away now!" Shouted the thug.

"C'mon man, you don't need to do this." Roy said trying to calm him down.

"I'm not going to be tortured ANYMORE!" The thug said as he started to slice through Stone's skin, once Roy saw a slight trickle of blood, he hesitated for a split second but eventually realized there was only one way to save Stone's life.

Roy shot a Taser arrow from his crossbow into the thug's head causing him to fall back from the electricity overwhelming his brain. Once Stone was safe he rushed over to the thug and knelt down.

Luckily he still had a pulse but he had no expression on his face, his eyes were wide open starring into the pavement.

"Harper?" Stone said catching Roy's attention from the thug.

"You're The Red Arrow." Stone said but Roy looked away from him not turning back for even a second.

"You've got me confused with someone else." Roy said bluntly but the heard a police car from around the corner. He shot a grapnel arrow to a nearby building then surveyed the alley but noticed that the thug he shot with an arrow was gone.

 _Abandoned parking garage in The Glades_

The thug from earlier stumbled into an empty room void of any life, it had mold all over as well as leaking pipes creating puddles everywhere.

"You come back to me with failure, not a smart move." An eastern European man's voice came from behind.

The thug cautiously turned around to find a man clad in a dark brown block and hood staring him down.

"Please don't hurt me, it was him The Red Arrow." The thug said on his knees.

"Well, that's of no use to me without a way of Identifying him." The man said.

"The science guy, he called him Harper." The thug said.

"That could be both a first or last name, heck maybe he was wrong. But that's better than most so I won't torture you anymore." The man said cunningly.

"Thank you Count Vertigo" The thug said feeling relieved.

"I'm going to kill you; don't worry it'll be fun!" Vertigo said removing his hood to reveal his face, he was middle aged, he had blond hair with some greying on the sides but his most prominent feature was a monocle over his left eye which emanated a screeching pulse that broke the thugs brain and shocked his heart out of its rhythm causing him to fall into cardiac arrest then death.

"Arrow you are really frustrating." Vertigo said.

 _Lemire High School 9:52_

Stone dismissed his class, once he did so, they scrambled from their seats with only a few deciding to be polite and tuck them in and say goodbye to him, he went around putting the seats back when the door was opened causing him to turn back. Roy stood in the corner with a clueless expression, the awkwardness engulfed the two.

"Hey." Roy said sheepishly.

"So are you here to kill me, or just hold my bank account as leverage." Stone said smugly, leaning back and putting his hands on the lab bench behind him.

"I'm here to talk." Roy said bluntly.

"Funny you hardly seem to talk to a lot of your victims." Stone said firmly.

"I do what I do to help people." Roy said trying to defend himself.

"That's what you tell yourself, whatever, what do you want?" Stone said while turning back to his desk.

"How did you see through my disguise?" Roy asked trying to lighten the mood.

"The face you made when you found out that that the thug was brain dead, was the same face you made every time you looked at one of your tests. You did eventually quit before the first semester of senior year was over." Stone said making fun of him.

"Aren't teachers meant to inspire their students?" Roy asked.

"You didn't want to be inspired, you were the worst student I ever had. And now I can see that you don't want to make anything of yourself." Stone said looking at his computer making Roy feel increasingly ashamed.

"Not making anything of myself? I'm out there every day helping people!" Roy slammed his fists on the desk.

"That's The Red Arrow, what's the point of wearing a mask if Roy Harper doesn't exist?" Stone said finally looking up.

Roy couldn't find any words to say, just as he let the words sink in Felicity called him.

"Yeah?" Roy said turning around.

"Lance's CSI's pulled something, the thug has heavy amounts of a drug in his system." Felicity said over the phone.

"What drug is it?" Roy asked which made Stone cock an eyebrow.

"He's not sure but it's got similar properties to Vertigo." Felicity.

"You've got to be kidding me, Zytle again?" Roy sighed.

"Roy, a couple days after you guys took him down at Merlyn Global he was found in a vegetative state in his cell, about a week later he died and he had a similar drug in his body." Felicity explained.

"Did Zytle have any enemies?" Roy asked.

"There was a constant turf war between him and another gang called the High Rollers." Felicity said.

"I've ran into them before I know one of their hideouts" Roy put his phone away and turned to Stone.

"Your secrets safe, there's no point in having one anyway." Stone said looking back down to his computer.

 _Big Belly Burger Store Downtown._

Roy entered the Big Belly Burger which was a front for the gang. The lights were off and the place was deserted, no one was there. Roy scoped out the back store room and found a half dozen High Rollers passed out, he ran over to a thug, and shook her waking her up, he turned on his modulator.

"What happened?" Roy asked.

"This guy just. Ahh!" The thug blurted out before a headache overcame the two of them.

Roy managed to look over by the door and saw Count Vertigo, just then the headache stopped and the woman collapsed.

"Who are you?" Roy said raising his crossbow.

"Oh please you can't aim after what I just exposed you to." Vertigo said smugly.

"That doesn't answer my question." Roy commanded.

"I'm the true Count Vertigo, you and your friends have taken down my associates here before, and I'm not going to let you get in my way further." He said strongly.

"What so you can make more drug money? Doesn't seem like anything huge for someone with that power." Roy said.

"My plans are none of your concern, now time to die." Vertigo said causing another headache with his cane.

Roy fell to the ground in pain.

"Roy, Roy! What's going on?" Felicity shouted over the earpiece.

"The shockwaves, I can't fight it." Roy barely managed to say through the onslaught of shockwaves.

"Shockwaves?" Felicity said as she hacked into the staff and turned it off.

As soon as the waves ceased, Roy fumbled through his quiver knocking a few on the ground but managed to pull one out and slammed it into the ground creating a smokescreen, allowing him to escape.

"Oh whatever his mind will give out in about an hour anyways." Vertigo said as he went over to the thugs and noticed that there were some arrows left over and proceeded to stab all of the thugs through the heart with the arrows.

 _The Foundry_

Roy stumbled in barely holding on and managed to get onto the table, Felicity pulled off his jacket and tried to figure out what was wrong.

"My brain it, it hurts." Roy screamed.

"Roy listen to me; I need you to calm down." Felicity said trying to steady him.

"I'll try ahh" Roy couldn't help but scream from it all.

"Oh, God what do I do? I don't know how to help him." Felicity shouted as she looked all over the place for something.

"I know how" Stone said as he entered the room with a brief case.

"I'm not going to ask, just save his life." Felicity said.

 _30 minutes later_

Roy woke up to find Stone and Felicity by the computers.

"What happened?" Roy asked noting an odd feeling in his right arm, he then looked over the floor and saw blood all over the place and empty packets of his spare blood that he kept for a rainy day, it was pouring. He then looked down at his right arm the inside of his forearm was made of metal as well as his ring and pinkie finger, he could also see silver veins across his arm with a few other metal plates on his elbow and triceps. "What the fuck did you do?" Roy said bluntly.


	11. Reunite

**Notes: I've gotten a couple comments about the Roy and Thea relationship, she will be back as well as Laurel I just wanted to dial things down a bit also sorry for the delay the UK education system is a bitch.**

Roy didn't know what to do he looked at his arm that was half made of metal, he couldn't gage an argument or even if he should argue, he just looked up at Felicity and Stone, then realized that Stone knew about The Foundry. He then noticed that Felicity's clothes were different from what they were earlier and Stone was wearing a different shirt, his lab coat was the same, it had a few stains on it so it appeared that he doesn't change it too often.

"What the fuck did you do?" Roy finally had the urge to say something.

"Roy you must be very freaked out right now, but you need to stay calm." Felicity said walking up to him.

"Calm, CALM? My arm is made of fucking steel?" Roy shouted.

"It was the only way to save your life, Stone had to." Felicity said.

"You had to, I had a right to know whether or not to know when my arm is about to be cut off!" Roy continued to shout. Just as he finished a blip popped up on Felicity's computer.

"What's that?" Roy asked.

"Turf war between the Grove street and the Marcen drive gangs." Felicity said looking at her computer.

"They haven't fought for years, the drug trade keeps them on good terms, fighting will ruin them." Roy said.

"Whatever it is we've got to calm them down." Felicity said.

"Can I still shoot with this?" Roy asked Stone about the arm.

"I believe so…" Stone said before Roy turned to his suit.

"Felicity call Wildcat tell him to meet me there, I think this is big enough." Roy said while loading his quiver.

 _Suburban road in the glades_.

The once calm road with convenience stores and bars was now ravaged by a mass destruction caused by the turf war, shop windows smashed, cars battered and blood spattered across the street, similar to the final fight against Brick. Roy sped down on his motorbike knocking down a few thugs along the way, he made his way to the end of the road and turned back, pulling out his bow and taking down a few thugs with his longbow. He then sped back down taking a few more out with his crossbow, he then turned to a nearby parking lot where about a dozen or so thugs were having a shootout using the cars as cover despite the fact that a few of them had people inside.

He parked his bike at the edge then fired an arrow into the middle then pressed a button on his forearm which pulled all of their guns towards it and then self-destructing the arrow removing the guns from the equation. A few thugs came at Roy, he dodged he first two then knocked out the third, he then turned back and shot one of the other ones behind him. Just as the arrow left the crossbow he got kicked in the shin which caused him to drop it, he was then grabbed by two guys from behind and another walked up to him.

"I've been wanting to do this for too long." The thug in front said as he raised a knife and prepared to stab Roy, suddenly he fell to the ground in pain, Wildcat was behind him he had shot him with Roy's crossbow. He then shot one of the thugs holding Roy which then allowed Roy to break free of the other and stand with Ted.

"It's been a while." Roy said taking back his crossbow.

"I can finally see why you use this thing it feels awesome." Ted said applying his brass knuckles.

"It's not really your style, anyways how about we take these guys down?" Roy said reloading his crossbow.

"Of course." Ted said smugly.

Ted ran up to 2 more of them stunning them with quick blows allowing Roy to shoot them down, they repeated this until all of the thugs were lying on the ground in pain. Roy and Ted were out of breath and looked back at their work.

"I forgot how fun this was; I hear Black Canary still does her stuff over in Seattle." Ted said removing his knuckles.

"I'll give her a call let's get shawarma." Roy said.

"If you want something done right do it yourself." Vertigo said while walking through the parking lot and using his staff to disorientate Ted and Roy bringing them to their knees.

"Vertigo." Roy said while trying to cover his ears.

"I can see you isolated the tumor in your arm, you must have gotten Stone to make that replacement, that must have hurt, anyways how about I just gash your throat out, I guess less is more." Vertigo said as he picked up a knife and grabbed Roy's neck.

Before he could hit him with the finishing blow an arrow knocked the knife out of his hand, he turned to the side to find a man dressed as the Arrow.

"Oliver Queen, you're alive, tell me what's the point of wearing that hood if everyone knows your name?" Count Vertigo said standing up and turning towards him.

"It's not a name I like to hear too much." The man in the hood said as he shot an arrow into Vertigo's chest and then shot off a grapnel arrow and swung off into the night.

"Oliver?" Roy said standing up and looking in the direction of where he went.

"Roy you need to go, SWAT''s rolling in and they've got strict kill orders if anyone doesn't surrender immediately." Felicity said over the com.

 _The Foundry,_

Roy stood by the case holding Oliver's suit, gazing off into his mind, Felicity and Dr. Stone looked through the computer for any signs of tampering and Ted just sat on the table.

"I don't get it Merlyn brought us the body, Oliver can't be alive." Roy said turning to the others.

"Roy that wasn't him, he was too tall, and seemed older." Stone said.

"What do you know about him? Besides I know the way Oliver moved when he shot arrows, the technique was the exact same, but you're right he was too old." Roy said looking down.

"Roy maybe he didn't die, Merlyn might have just been messing with us." Ted said trying to contribute.

"Merlyn wouldn't do that." Roy sighed.

"Speaking of homicidal maniacs, Vertigo's body wasn't found at the crime scene he's still alive." Felicity said in shock.

"You've got to be kidding me." Roy said

"No, no I'm not" Vertigo said while coming down the staircase with a bunch of thugs with guns.

"Oh fuck, how did you find this place?" Roy said while picking up a bow and Ted put on his knuckles while Felicity and Dr. Stone hid behind the cases.

"For starters, you really think that bow is going to do anything? Oh and one of my thugs recalled your name being said by stone, I cross referenced it with everyone that showed up at Queen's funeral then I found that this place was given to you in his will." Vertigo said.

"We really should've thought the whole outing Oliver thing through," Felicity said from behind The Arrow case.

"Would have to agree with you on that Ms Smoak." Dr. Stone said from behind the Red Arrow case.

"Now we got anything else to say before I kill you?" Vertigo said smugly.

"Yeah, get the fuck out of my cave." Shouted the man in the Arrow costume from earlier who walked out of the back of the base. He shot an arrow at one of Vertigo's thugs which then started to beep. "Duck." He said to the team.

Roy and Ted ran back behind the cases when the arrow blew up taking out Vertigo and his men, the four then ran through to the sewer gate at the back of the lair, Roy stopped just before the exit and turned back to this copycat who was now standing behind the now burning computers firing arrows at the reinforcements. Before Roy left he took one last look at the lair, the mannequins wearing their uniforms were now on the ground and severely burned, the lab bench was up in flames and weapons desk was all but destroyed. He then ran down the sewage lane and caught up with the others.

Felicity pulled out her phone and called Barry to pick them up, one by one a red and yellow streak of light zipped them away to Central City as Verdant was brought down by flames.


	12. Mindset

Roy slowly blinked open his eyes, he looked around S.T.A.R labs, the Flash suit was on prominent display in the back now with a white emblem. He slowly sat up reclaiming his thoughts, and noticed Catlyn, Felicity, Stone and Cisco talking with each other.

"I still can't believe he managed to transport us from California to Kansas in 15 minutes." Stone said to Catlyn and Cisco.

"Yeah he's pretty freaking cool isn't he," Cisco said smugly.

Felicity then noticed Roy stand up in the med bay and alerted the others. Barry and Ted walked in as the others all crowded around him.

"What happened?" Roy asked not expecting a good answer.

"The heat from the building caused you to pass out when I sped you out." Barry said.

"How long was I out?" Roy asked.

"About 3 hours." Catlyn said.

"Huff what happened to Verdant?" Roy asked.

"Sorry Roy it was completely destroyed and Starling city is in Lockdown." Barry told him

"What?!" Roy exclaimed while standing up.

"A bunch of vertigo was released into the atmosphere and the city is in ruins." Barry said.

"It's a no man's land." Cisco butted in.

"I guess I failed, I can't do anything right." Roy said storming off, walking out the door and down the elevator.

Felicity was about follow but Barry grabbed her arm.

"He needs to figure this out on his own for now." Barry said to her.

 _Starling city, City Hall_

"Madam Mayor, what are we going to do? The city is being destroyed, 3 of my friends are dead." An Alderman told her while walking down the hall to her office.

"I'm sorry about that, but we need to think here, the military have abandoned us and are not going to help, I don't know what to do." Mayor Castle said as she walked into her office, only to find Vertigo standing there.

"Hello Madam Mayor." Vertigo said while turning around.

"Who are you? Who let you in?" She said angrily.

"When I was a boy, my country was being destroyed by a horrendous tyrant, he murdered my family, I was angry so I searched the world for a way to stop this, I went to a place called Nanda Parbat, I assumed an alias called Damian Darkh to study there and become something greater for my country, and I did. I saved it but then I realized that I needed to do more for it and claim the power that the west had, so I expanded over a number of decades and fueled cities across the US with vertigo so that now I could claim this world. I started this a century ago, and it would've taken many more if not for the particle accelerator explosion providing me with ability to harness the vibrational barriers of the universe through this staff, and propel my plans forward. The reason why I'm telling you this is because I want you to know that I am doing this not for personal gain but the gain of my people. So goodbye." Vertigo said as he raised his staff and killed the two.

Suddenly the man in The Arrow suit from earlier smashed through the window and shot multiple arrows into Vertigo nearly killing him and just stood there aiming the last one at his head.

"Werner vertigo you…" The man in the hood began to say.

"Have failed this city I know. So I see you've gone back to your murderous ways after your apparent resurrection." Vertigo said bleeding out on the floor.

"Gone back? Looks like Oliver was too soft, probably why he's dead." The man said.

"Huh, well you don't seem to look like Oliver Queen so you're another copycat, news flash that's not very original at least change up the colour." Vertigo said while sticking syringe into his leg with a green fluid inside of it. The man in the hood then shot an arrow into his heart. Despite that his body began to heal and then proceeded to front flipped off the floor and pulled out the arrows. Before he could do anything else the copycat raised a blinking arrow and held it up to Vertigo.

"This arrow will blow in 30 seconds and will kill both of us, I can make explode even faster by just pressing this button so how about we call this one a draw." He said.

"Very well we'll settle this later." Vertigo said.

The man in the hood then grappled down to the street below and stopped by a bunch of gangs who were attacking civilians in the post-apocalyptic streets.

"Queen's back!" one of them shouted, which caused all the other thugs to stop what they were doing and charge at him.

A stampede of 20 odd thugs made their way to the copycat who just smiled. He raised his bow and shot a few explosive arrows into them killing the thug himself and anyone else in his vicinity, this took out about 7 of them. A few more charged his position, he dodged the first then pulled out an arrow and stabbed him in the back then pulled out the same arrow and threw it at the next, straight in the head, the third was met with a headlock and a swift snapping of the neck. A few began to run away the ones who remained were cautious about their actions and kept their distance, one decided to attack with knives but was countered, the hooded man stole the knives gashing his neck and then using the knives to stab two more in the heart. The rest all ran but he then shot an arrow at a bill board knocking it down and crushing them. The last few were scared, one raised an SMG but was met with the hood taking it and using it to kill him and his friends. The hood then began to walk away and made sure to check for survivors, he saw one thug desperately holding on for dear life, he was crawling away. But he showed no mercy and nailed him in the back of the head with an arrow and smiled.

Vertigo looked from the top of city hall and thought of the excitement that would ensue with a very different Arrow roaming the post-apocalyptic streets.

 _Central City alley ways_

Roy sat there in the middle of an abandoned alley way in his uniform thinking to himself, he couldn't save Thea, nor John or his city. He had failed it in every way possible. What was he anymore. All of a sudden a man in a blue and yellow armor appeared at the end of the alley way, he pulled out a gun from his back and starred Roy down with beetle esque eyes.

"Ray? So they called you. Listen just leave me alone." Roy stood up and shouted at him. All of a sudden the man in the suit raised his gun and shot a laser blast at him, Roy dodged in the nick of time, he turned back at the alley wall and noticed that it wasn't dented at all, he then saw small mechanical bugs on the ground they jumped on him nailing him down to the ground with low powered tasers. "Roy Harper, you have failed this city! The man in the suit said through a voice modulator making his voice deep and robotic.

He walked up to him and knelt down and moved his gun to store it on his back, it was connected to a power supply by a metal hose. His eyes were big, hug and bright yellow, the helmet was blue with black accents across his face. His upper body was blue with a bright yellow stripe across and down his arms. The armor on his abdomen and lower legs was black with a bit of blue on his utility belt which had a variety of contraptions on it and on is boots.

He raised a high tech knife at Roy, despite the mask covering his face it was clear this attack was personal, he hated him. Roy pulled out an EMP arrow from his quiver and activated it shocking his attacker off and causing the mechanical bugs to deactivate. By the time he raised his bow his attacker had got, seeming to have rebooted his systems but was not fast enough to raise his gun so Roy had the upper hand.

"Who are you?" Roy shouted at him.

"Just someone merely wanting justice I think you should know all about that." He said.

Roy then let go of the bow string but the arrow was caught, Roy then pressed a button in his sleeve and it exploded, causing the man in the suit to be pushed back. As Roy suspected it didn't kill him but it did shut down a lot of his systems. The HUD from the pilot's point of view read "multiple malfunctions".

"This isn't over Harper." The man in the suit responded, a pair of yellow wings popped out of the power supply on his back, as well as a thruster, he then flew off into the night.


	13. Cancellation and BTS

Unfortunately I am going to cancel the series, I've lost interest and gotten away from what the series was meant to be which is what would happen to team arrow if Oliver was actually killed by Ra's in the mid season finale. So here I'll tell you what would have happen.

The guy that attacked Roy in the last chapter was Ted Kord the Blue Beetle, we would've learnt that Ted's parents were killed by Oliver in S1, he would eventually get on good terms with Roy and would've teamed up with him. Black Canary would come back as she saw the doppelganger arrow back in Seatle and now decided to tell Roy after hearing about what happened to Starling City, the doppelganger is actually earth 2 Robert Queen who came to this earth during the black hole on the flash. The team would go to Gotham for help, we would reunite with Robin and meet Nightwing who would've been Stephanie Brown similar to the concept art of Smallville Season 11. Batman would've been Thomas Wayne not Bruce Wayne similar to the flashpoint universe. At the end of it they would storm Starling city saving it from vertigo along with Atom and all the other side heroes on the two shows. Dick Grayson would've been mentioned as retired and married to Zatanna. At the end Robert Queen would be revealed as Roy's father on both Earths, Roy is the child of Robert and a girl that he cheated on Moira on which would make him angry and he would kill Robert Queen (Earth 2). We would also get hints towards Clark Kent who is currently the Blurr over in Metropolis who would've worn a similar costume to what he did in Smallville Season 9 just colored like superman.

Sorry for cancelling but might as well tell you what I had planned


End file.
